A tale of two souls
by AlbinoBunny1
Summary: Explosions, and the weather. The two things that come to mind when You think of Yumi and Yumiko Post. Two new weapons are coming to the DWMA. What secrets do they hold, and what is the mystery of their souls, read to find out. Ocs.
1. The first day

If I owned Soul Eater would I really be writing this?

* * *

POV of Yumiko

"Crap," I swore silently, Yumi-chan and I will be late for our first day.

You see me and my twin Yumi have been called to the DWMA to help with their Kishin "problem", me and my twin are the best weapon pair at Grimms School for Weapons (or GSW) so we were sent...

The alarm bells started to ring in my ears, I brushed my black hair into a rushed side ponytail; light red/purple eyes peeked out from under full bangs. I hopped around the room pulling on my black off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt ( with the picture of the moon on it) , with my purple tank top underneath already on. I shimmied into black shorts, hey, I like black, and it matches my hair.

Finally I pulled on my One black and one purple boot; a matching color scheme is always good, though not as good as bombs, I love bombs, and expolsions, and anything remotely explody, I'm a pyromaniac you see. Long story short: I have boots to hide my bombs.

I ran down the wooden stairs and skidded to a halt as I saw the form of my twin calmly eating oatmeal, I smirked slightly and yelled, "Oh, no it's going to rain today, Yumiko."

You see Yu-chan loves the weather. That is one difference between us, she likes weather I like explosions, we also have slight differences in appearences, we may be twins but we don't look exactly alike, she has a bit more blue in her eyes, and we wear different clothes. Thats it. Maybe we're not soo different...

She screeched, "WHAT NO, I CHECKED THE STATION TODAY, IT"S SUPPOSED TO BE SUNNY, NOOOOOO."

I laughed silently behind the wall and while silently snickering I said, "If you don't hurry we'll be late, Miss. Weather-Freak."

A light smirk adorned her features, "I set your clock an hour early, jokes on you."

* * *

After our normal morning ordeal, we arrived at the DWMA.

A woman named Marie stepped out of the school, "I'll be showing you around." The more I looked at her the stranger she seemed, she had blond hair with a jagged part, a eye patch with a lightening symbol on it, a black dress-shirt and a black and yellow skirt.

"So you're new here? To Death City, I mean," I swear Yumi twitched when she said that, I know I did, "What am I saying of course you are, your Yumiko, and Yumi Archer, interesting names, they're so similar."

"Yes they are. What do you expect from twins," Yumi-chan stated in her cool 'I'm gonna beat the living **** outta you if you don't shut up' tone of voice. Marie didn't get that, I guess.

After about 30 minutes of Marie talking and long twisting corridors we stopped.

"Well, here we are Lord Deaths room!" we were in a dungeon.

"This is Lord Deaths room! This room REALLY needs a make over," I spoke up for the first time since we got here, my voice sounded like hundred of people filled the room flooded the room, echoing everywhere.

Marie looked sheepish, "Well maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere…" my mouth dropped open, A WRONG TURN just a wrong turn. I took ten seconds to calm myself, than I freaked out.

"A WRONG TURN, A WRONG TURN, EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE IN ORDER, NOT A WRONG TURN, MY LIFE IS RUINED," my spastic self sat rocking in a corner while my beloved sister freaked out next.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YU-CHAN, WHAT IF I NEVER SEE THE WEATHER AGAIN, OH NOOOOOOOO," I'm pretty sure Marie was sweat-dropping right now.

A voice came from behind the blonde, "What are they doing here, Miss Marie."

Marie replied, "Oh, Maka, you're here, I was showing the new students around, but… as you see I got lost again."

"It's okay Miss. Marie; I'll show you to the Death Room."

"Finally someone who knows their way around this place," I nudged Yumi.

After we arrived at the Death Room, suspiciously eyeing the anvils hanging over our heads, we thanked Maka. She didn't leave though; she was to busy prying Death Scythe Spirit Albarn off herself

" Dual Weapon Yumi Archer," Yumi started…

"… and her twin Weapon Yumiko Archer," I continued…

"… Reporting for duty Lord Death," Yumi and I said in tandem.

"Hello Yumi, Yumiko," replied the Giant masked figure, "We are going to need an evaluation from both of you to decide which class you are placed in, so we are going to have you mock battle with my son, Kiddo, and his weapon partners Liz and Patty Thompson, buuut since they are on a mission right now, I suppose you'll have to take a written exam with the rest of the students first."

* * *

How do you like it, first GOOD story. It's actually two of us writing this soo.

The next chapter is in my twins point of view, sorry if chapters take a while to update because we're switching writers every chapter

chapters will get longer and there for better.

Reviews=faster, longer chapters

PM me if you have suggestions for my story


	2. The first day part 2

YUMI

I look around the classroom I'm sitting in. Most of the students are staring into space as we get a lecture on "Knowing your partners soul", but I actually find it a bit interesting. Maybe it's because I'm a new student, but I like learning what It's like to be a meister. Or maybe this boost in interest comes from the fact that it's sunny outside. I always work better when it's sunny outside.

Stein's voice suddenly snaps me out of my daze. "Are you listening, Yumi? Just because you're a new student doesn't mean your going to get any slack from me."

My head snaps up. How could he say that! None of the class is listening, except Maka and Ox. They always listen, though.

I realize the whole class is looking at me. I groan. "Yes, Stein."

Blackstar glances at me sympathetically. Of course he would, he's ALWAYS getting in trouble. It's a school rumor that he sneaked in after-hours to look at the answers for an exam!

"Eyes on your own paper, Blackstar!"

I roll my eyes. Maka says Stein isn't always like this, that he's just strict lately.

I wonder what he has to be grumpy about?...

"But Mom, no one can tell us apart when we wear matching clothes!"

She sighs angrily. "It doesn't matter if they can't tell you apart! This is our family tradition, and you ARE going to follow it, you little brats. Now go play with Goro-ta."

She shoos us outside in the rain. Yumi looks at me sadly. I nod.

Goro is waiting for us outside. Oh great. He smiles as he sees us.

"Hiii, YumiYumi! I found something in the woods, you need to come see!"

Yumiko and I groan. We both hate it when he calls us that. It's refering to both of us, as our names are so alike and we go everywhere together. Goro is our age, but he acts way younger. But he's our mom's best friend's child, so we have to "play" with him all the time. Not fun.

Goro leads us on a muddy path through the dripping oak trees. We continue walking for a while until we stop at a grassy clearing. Suddenly, the sun comes out. Like the good omens papa tells us about. I notice there are some wildflowers around the clearing, even tigerlilies.

"This is pretty, Goro," say s Yumiko, "but I still don't know why you brought us here."

Goro walks to the middle of the clearing and becons for us to follow. Yumiko and I do, and we are amazed at what we see.

There Is a large clump of clovers in the middl eof the clearing, but tha's not what intrets me. Lying in the middle is a rounf gray stone. I look closer, and notice there is a design carved into it. A bow and arrow. I look at Yumiko. "Like us." I whisper. She nods. We are named for the bow and arrow. I have tried to ask Papa why, but he never really answers... he usually says "sometime you will know." Fine.

"Yumiko, what could it mean?"

She shrugs at my question, and continues to stare at the symbols with Goro. I look down again, too, tracing my fingers over the outline of the Arrows... Suddenly a white flash of light blinds me. I black out.

I awaken wth a start, then breath out a sigh of relief. I'm still in Stein's room. glance around quiclky, and am glad to know no one noticed my breif daydream... or perhaps a daymare?...

* * *

OK, Just messing around. I know we can't post this on fanfiction cuz it's off topic, but I'm just gonna start writing from the beginning of their life, OK?

"Go outside. I'm tired of you here following me around."

"But we're hungry! You said you'd make dinner soon!"

"Maybe (Instert Goro's mom's name here) will make dinner for you. Little brats."

She smacks us each on the back. We don't cry, I suppose we've gotten used to it by now. I just hope Papa will come back soon. Momma always seems nicer when he is around, or at least she doesn't hit us...

dhs


End file.
